Lluvia de besos
by Rosi Kary
Summary: Candy y Terry en su vida de familia, que nos pueden compartir nuestro rebeldes favoritos? esta es una serie de historias enlazadas entre si de mi visión de la familia Granchester
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, les comparto esta serie de escritos hechos para el evento denominado Terrytober en la Villa Granchester, es mi vision de Terry y Candy como famila ambientado en época actual, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para la finalidad de estos escritos.

Historia sin fines de Lucro.

los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, soy de Keiko Nagita.

Lluvia de besos

Candice Granchester abrió la puerta de su casa ubicada en Brooklyn, Nueva York, llegaba después de un turno de treinta y seis horas en el hospital donde era enfermera, inmediatamente después de haberse introducido a su hogar no pudo evitar una sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro al escuchar la estampida de pasos bajando corriendo las escaleras, apenas y logró asentar sus llaves en la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta cuando su pequeña tropa se le fue encima para recibirla.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó una linda jovencita de cabellos castaños y rizados- bienvenida a casa- decía al tiempo que se abrazaba a ella por la espalda.

\- ¡Mami, mami! - era el grito de un rubio con carita de pícaro de diez años que se abrazó a su cintura.

\- ¡Mamita! - dijeron al mismo tiempo unos hermosos gemelos pelirrojos de cuatro años mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.

Como pudo la joven madre trato de abarcar con sus brazos a sus cuatro hijos, al pie de la escalera un hombre de cabellos castaños, varonil rostro y ojos zafiros miraba a su familia con el cuerpo recargado en el pasa manos, esperando turno para abrazar a su esposa.

-ya, ya me toca enanos- decía al tiempo que se abría paso entre los cuatro niños.

\- ¡Ash luego te la acaparas, nosotros ya tenemos que ir a la escuela! - rezongo la jovencita.

-cariño no pelees con tu padre- intervino la rubia- ven aquí señor pleitista- dijo haciendo señas con la mano a su esposo que ni raudo ni perezoso se acercó en el abrazo múltiple.

Por unos momentos la familia Granchester permaneció así, sin duda se habían extrañado, sin embargo, no duró mucho pues los pequeños comenzaron a reclamar el apretón de los mayores.

\- ¡Ay, ay! Me apachurras Helen- decía el pequeño rubio.

\- ¡Y tú me estás despeinando Willy! - reclamaba la castaña.

\- ¡Nos están pisando bobos! - gritaban los gemelos.

-ya chicos, veamos que les falta para irse- la joven madre haciendo uso de su dominio sobre la tropa; como llamaba a veces a sus cuatro hijos, instó a la calma pues se les haría tarde para ir a la escuela- vamos a ver - decía mientras se soltaba de los múltiples brazos que la aprisionaban.

Los niños soltaron a su madre para ir a recoger sus mochilas, al menos dos de ellos pues los pequeños todavía se quedaban en casa, los cuales renuentes a soltar a su madre se aferraban a sus piernas, el padre de estos al ver que sus pequeños diablillos no soltaron a su esposa optó por un método que nunca fallaba.

-bienvenida a casa pecas- dijo tomando el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos para depositar un beso.

Los niños miraban a sus padres demostrarse su amor, pero como infantes que eran todavía no entendían ese tipo de afecto y como tal reaccionaron inmediatamente.

\- ¡Huácala! - exclamaron al unísono- ¡Papá deja de darle besos a mamá! - decían jalando de los pantalones a su padre y dejando libre al fin las piernas de su madre.

-nunca falla- afirmó el castaño sobre los labios de su esposa.

-eres incorregible- contestó la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡ya nos vamos! - dijeron los dos hijos mayores de Candy y Terry asomándose con las mochilas al hombro.

-nos vemos en la tarde mamita- se despidió el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla de Candy

-hasta la tarde William- contestó la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-hasta luego mamá- dijo la castaña abrazando a su madre- ve a descansar, ¡Te ves horrible! - dijo y salió corriendo antes que la dejará el autobús.

Candy suspiro, estaba cansadísima, sentía el cuerpo tan dolorido, como si hubiera sido atropellada por un tren y ni hablar de sus pies que aunque estaban cubiertas con unas cómodas zapatillas deportivas estaban hinchados de tantas horas de pie, tenía sueño y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia pero se sentía feliz de estar en su casa, con su familia, ella que había crecido sola por ser huérfana y después de muchos años de soledad y sufrimiento encontró un hombre maravilloso que aunque al principio la hizo rabiar de coraje por sus maneras de tratarla al final resultó ser el hombre de su vida, aunque pasaron por algunas dificultades en el camino, ahora formaban juntos una maravillosa y muy ruidosa familia.

-vamos pecas, debes descansar, yo me haré cargo de los gemelos dinamita- dijo su esposo mientras la abrazaba- además te ves horrible- comentó como si nada.

-! ah, pero qué amable! - exclamó la rubia- pero es la verdad- dijo dándole la razón- me daré una ducha en lo que desayunan, porque me imagino que no lo han hecho ¿Verdad? - inquirió señalando a los dos hombrecitos que se asomaban del lado derecho en donde se ubicaba la cocina.

-no, no hemos desayunado, prepararé algo y te lo llevo a la recámara, ve a ducharte- sugirió el castaño.

La rubia subió la escalera para dirigirse a su recámara mientras que abajo tres hombres, un adulto y dos pequeños entraban a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de la jefa del hogar.

-papa, ¿recogiste lo de anoche? - preguntó uno de los pequeños.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - inquirió el hombre mientras sacaba fruta, jugo y leche del refrigerador para preparar un nutritivo desayuno para su esposa e hijos.

-las cajas de pizza que dejamos en tu habitación anoche- soltó como si nada el otro niño.

-qué cenamos- dijo el pelirrojo Hank.

-y nos dormimos tarde por ver una película- concluyó Harry.

La cara de Terrence Graham Granchester se desencajo ante lo que sus hijos acababan de recordarle, él un hombre de treinta y siete años, de uno ochenta de estatura y setenta y cinco kilos de peso, estaba metido en un gran problema con una pequeña rubia.

\- ¡GRANCHESTER! - un grito estruendoso se escuchó desde el piso de arriba.

Abajo, en la cocina de la familia Granchester tres hombres se miraban con terror, ¡Ya estaban muertos! Y ni ojitos de gato con botas, o lluvia de besos los salvaría.

Fin.

POR: Primrose.

Para: Terrytober de Villa Granchester

Octubre 2019

Gracias por leer, esperen pronto la actualizacion de Y ASÍ SURGIÓ EL AMOR y TAL VEZ, ALGUN DÍA. gracias inmensas por su apoyo.

les mando chorro de besos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	2. Chapter 2 La princesa y el dragón

Hola, hola, les comparto esta serie de escritos hechos para el evento denominado Terrytober en la Villa Granchester, es mi vision de Terry y Candy como famila ambientado en época actual, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para la finalidad de estos escritos.

Historia sin fines de Lucro.

los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, soy de Keiko Nagita.

La princesa y el dragón

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la casa, algo no andaba bien, una mujer rubia que en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina de la misma puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, se limpió las manos con una toalla de cocina que tenía a la mano para luego dirigir sus pasos a la escalera que la llevaría al piso superior.

Descalza como estaba sus pasos se amortiguaban sobre la duela del piso de madera mientras subía.

Al llegar arriba con mucho cuidado fue abriendo puerta tras puerta por el pasillo, al llegar a la última que era la de su habitación escuchó murmullos, no era buena señal.

\- ¡Te dije que esa pieza va del otro lado! - dijo la vocecita infantil de un niño.

-Entonces ¿Porque no lo haces tú bobo? - contestó otra voz infantil ahora de una niña.

\- ¡Ya cállense par de mensos o mamá nos va a escuchar! - dijeron dos voces al unísono.

¡Esa era la señal!, Candy abrió la puerta para sorprender al cuarteto de pillos que estaba en su habitación.

\- ¡Ajá! - exclamó la rubia- ¡Así los quería agarrar!

\- ¡Mamá- exclamaron asustados cuatro infantes que estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación!

\- ¿Que hacen todos aquí? - inquirió la rubia con los brazos en jarras.

Los niños hablaban al mismo tiempo sin que Candy les entendiera nada, sin embargo, acostumbrada a lidiar con la tropa de pillos inmediatamente puso alto al griterío.

\- ¡SILENCIO!, Uno por uno o no entiendo nada, ¿Helen? - preguntó primero al mayor de los niños.

-los gemelos dinamita tuvieron una idea- contestó la niña de cabellos castaños y rizados.

\- ¿William? - inquirió la madre al segundo hijo, un rubio pecoso con cara de pícaro.

-ayudábamos en la construcción del castillo que ellos- dijo señalando a un par de gemelos pelirrojos- nos dijeron que harían para ti mami- concluyó el niño.

-bien gemelos fantásticos, hablen- invitó la mujer a los más pequeños del hogar.

-papá nos contó un cuento anoche- comenzó a relatar el pequeño Hank- nos dijo que eras una princesa y que tuvo que salvarte…

-que estabas en un castillo rodeada de rosas con muchas espinas y que una dragona con cara de serpiente y rulos rojos como el fuego te tenía atrapada- terminó de decir Harry.

-y que él llegó con Theodora la yegua más valiente de todas a rescatarte- contaba emocionado Willy.

-entonces aquí mis hermanos tuvieron la idea de armar un castillo con los legos, pero nos cachaste antes de terminar- concluyó Helen.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó emocionada ante las ocurrencias de su esposo e hijos, los observó amorosa, tan distintos en algunos aspectos físicos, pero tan iguales en su mirar, con esos ojos tan azules como los de su padre - se los agradezco chicos, vengan para acá- les llamó abriendo los brazos para recibir a sus pequeños.

Un hombre alto, castaño y de ojos profundos entró a su habitación sin prender la luz, tan silente como pudo se disponía a un buen descanso después de regresar de su trabajo en el teatro, se descalzó, cambió la ropa por el pijama que aún sin luz sabía en dónde estaba, caminó hacia su cama tratando de no despertar a su esposa, pero…

\- ¡Auch! - exclamó el castaño al sentir cómo algo se le clavaba en los pies- ¡Pero que rayos!

\- ¿Terry? - preguntó adormilada la mujer en la cama- ¿Qué te pasa amor?

-lo siento pecas no quise despertarte, pero hay algo en el piso.

\- ¡oh lo siento! - se disculpó la rubia- es la muralla del castillo rodeando la cama.

\- ¿Muralla?, ¿Castillo?, ¿de qué me hablas pecas? - inquirió el hombre con curiosidad.

\- ¡Ahí!, Pues resulta que cierta persona les contó un cuento de una princesa y un dragón, entonces "tus" gemelos dinamita con sus ocurrencias y construyeron un castillo con sus legos y resulta que la princesa soy yo, ¡Un momento!, ¿Cómo te lastimaste los pies?, ¿Estás descalzo?, ¡Terry Granchester!, Te puedes enfermar, tienes los pies calientes por los calcetines, ¿Porque si tenías calcetines verdad? - concluyó la rubia regañando a su esposo.

\- ¡Por dios pecas! Mejor sigue durmiendo o vas a despertar a la tropa.

\- ¿Papá? - preguntó una voz al tiempo que abría la puerta de la recámara matrimonial.

-demasiado tarde- contestó el castaño llevándose una mano a la frente.

-despertó tu clon- afirmó Candy refiriéndose a su hija mayor.

-aquí estoy Helen regresa a tu cuarto.

-ya no podré dormir, ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? - inquirió la pequeña niña.

-están bien preciosa ven para acá- contestó el castaño abriendo las cobijas para que la niña se acostara.

\- ¿Porque no dejan dormir? - la voz de otro de los niños los hizo volver la mirada a la puerta- si Helen está aquí yo también quiero quedarme- pidió el niño.

-llego tu pequeño diablillo pecas- comentó Terry.

-claro que puedes venir mi cielo- respondió la rubia no sin antes darle un pellizco a su esposo por decirle así a su hijo.

-faltan los gemelos- manifestó la niña.

-aquí estamos- respondieron al unísono como si fueran uno los pequeños pelirrojos.

\- ¡Rayos!, ¿Ahora dormiremos en montón? - inquirió Willy.

Candy y Terry no tuvieron más remedio que hacer espacio en su cama tamaño Queen size quedando los seis de la siguiente manera, Candy a la izquierda, en medio Helen su hija mayor, Terry a la derecha con Harry sobre él, Willy entre Helen y Candy con una pierna sobre su madre y los gemelos de cabeza sobre las piernas de todos, una vez acomodados el rubio Willy pidió a su padre.

-papa ¿Nos cuentas un cuento como el de anoche? ¿Sí? - inquirió el niño alargando la sílaba.

-si papá a mí me gustó el de la princesa, algún día también quiero que un caballero me rescate en su corcel blanco- apoyo Helen.

-cuando tengas cincuenta años tal vez- murmuró Terry- otro día niños mamá está cansada y yo también, a lo mejor mañana o cuando mamá esté de guardia y luego ninguno de ustedes duerme.

-está bien, pero yo quiero uno de acción- sugirió Hank, uno de los gemelos.

-a lo mejor y les cuento la historia de un hada atolondrada que se convertiría en mono y andaba brincando de rama en rama en una villa de duendes, o la historia de unos príncipes que se encontraron en la cubierta de un barco en una noche de bruma o…

\- ¡No! - dijeron los cuatro niños al unísono.

-esta ya la contaste papito- dijo Helen- era una noche de bruma.

-hace muchos años en un trasatlántico- continuó Willy.

-está bien, está bien, esa no- dijo Terry resignado ante la negativa general mientras escuchaba a Candy reír bajo ante lo que decían sus hijos.

-tal vez yo les cuente de una piedra con patas arrogante y engreída que una vez me encontré en un campo de narcisos- sugirió la rubia.

\- ¡Wow! - fue la exclamación general

-yo también sé algunos cuentos y se los contaré un día que papá tenga función o luego me interrumpe- dijo la rubia mirando a su esposo con algo de reproche- ahora todos a dormir.

\- ¿Mamá?, ¿Nos cantas la canción de cuna? - pidió Hank.

-de acuerdo, pero ya se duermen ¿Está bien?

-si mamá- respondieron los niños.

"En mi ventana veo brillar, las estrellas muy cerca de mí, cierro los ojos, quiero soñar, con un dulce porvenir."

"Gira gira carrusel, sus ruedas de cristal, recorriendo mil caminos su destino encontrará".

¿Fin?

Y ustedes ¿cuál cuento quieren escuchar?.

Por: Primrose

Para: Terrytober de villa Granchester

octubre 2019

saludos a: Eli

Analilit

Blanca G

Perth77

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, gracias inmensas por su apoyo.

les mando chorro de besos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Cuentos que no son cuentos

Hola, hola, les comparto esta serie de escritos hechos para el evento denominado Terrytober en la Villa Granchester, es mi vision de Terry y Candy como famila ambientado en época actual, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para la finalidad de estos escritos.

Historia sin fines de Lucro.

los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, soy de Keiko Nagita.

Cuentos que no son cuentos

Era una noche de bruma, el silencio era interrumpido por el sonido insistente de la bocina del barco trasatlántico, de pie, en la cubierta un hombre, más bien un chico miraba hacia la oscuridad de la noche, estaba solo y se sentía muy triste, de repente escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó el joven a la presencia, él no podía ver nada entre la espesura de la niebla.

-disculpa, no quería molestarte, es que creí que estabas muy triste- le respondió una voz femenina.

De repente el chico pudo vislumbrar la figura de una chica, por un momento se quedó sin aliento, era la niña más bonita que había visto y creyó que no era real. Parecía un ángel, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo con sus cabellos dorados y rizados apenas sostenido con un listón rojo, el muchacho, nervioso comenzó a reír.

\- ¿Que yo estaba triste? - le preguntó a la rubia- ¡Oh no!, ¡Estoy muy triste! - y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

La chica lo miraba confundida por su reacción, pero él muchacho muy nervioso no paraba de reír, sin embargo, haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad contuvo la risa para dirigirse de nuevo a ella.

\- ¿En qué estabas soñando pequeña pecosa? - preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al de la rubia.

\- ¿Pecosa yo? - le pregunto la chica más confundida todavía.

-lamento mucho decírtelo pequeña, pero eres muy pecosa- señaló sonriente el chico.

-! eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas! - contestó la chica enojada.

-entiendo ¡por eso las coleccionas! - incordio el chico.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Y últimamente estaba pensando conseguir más!, ¡Estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna! - respondió furiosa por las burlas del muchacho.

El chico se llevó una mano a la frente mientras silbaba, no se esperaba una contestación así de una chica tan linda pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de seguir hablando con ella pues su voz era muy dulce.

\- ¡Entonces también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita!

\- ¡Claro que sí! - le respondió la chica haciendo gestos muy graciosos.

Si no fuera por la interrupción de otra persona el chico habría disfrutado un rato más al lado de aquella niña tan bonita y graciosa, hasta se había olvidado de su tristeza, así que se despidió al ver a un hombre que con seguridad era su padre no sin antes decirle por última vez:

-hasta pronto pequeña pecosa.

Esa noche el muchacho se durmió pensando en ella, cuando logró dormirse también soñó con ella.

-pero eso shhh, no se lo digas a nadie.

-demasiado tarde mocoso insolente- dijo la voz de una mujer adulta.

-siento haberte despertado pecas- contestó un hombre castaño de aproximadamente veinticinco años.

-no lo sientas amor, me hizo feliz escucharte, sobre todo la última parte- confesó risueña.

-jejeje, eso me temo- manifestó el hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza- espero que lo que acabas de escuchar no sea usado en mi contra- señaló el hombre.

-bueno, no lo puedo garantizar, pero como soy muy buena esposa te diré que la chica también solo con el mocoso insolente esa noche- confesó la mujer sonriente- ahora dime- continuó llevándose la mano a la barbilla- ¿A quién le contabas todo eso? - inquirió curiosa.

-es que aquí cierta ranita no me ha dejado dormir, ha estado pateando toda la noche y pensé que tal vez así me dejaría- dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba con infinita ternura el abultado vientre de su esposa.

\- ¡Oh sí!, Ha estado muy inquieto, pero ya me acostumbré.

\- ¿Crees que ya quiere salir? - preguntó el castaño mientras acercaba su oído al vientre de su mujer.

-puede ser, ya no falta mucho, y es un sapito no una ranita- dijo la mujer a su esposo haciendo hincapié en el hecho al sexo del bebé.

-es una ranita pecas, estoy seguro.

-Terry ya te dije que es niño.

-y yo que es niña- insistía el castaño- ¿Vez?, Ya se movió de nuevo- dijo señalando el movimiento apenas perceptible de la panza de su esposa- ahora tendré que contarle otro cuento para que se vuelva a dormir o me pateara el resto de la noche y yo quiero abrazarte mientras dormimos- declaró Terry frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Ah no!, Tus cuentos que no son cuentos luego no me dejan dormir y tengo mucho sueño, ven aquí, yo te abrazaré hoy y ya duérmete- dijo Candy mientras lo jalaba para ella poder abrazarlo.

Terry se acomodó con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposa, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando la sensación de paz y tranquilidad a su lado, durmiendo casi inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente por la tarde al fin pudieron saber después de varias horas de dolor si era una "ranita" o un "sapito".

Pero esa, es otra historia.

Fin.

Por: Primrose.

Para: Terrytober

Villa Granchester.

16 de octubre 2019

saludos a: Eli

Analilit

Blanca G

Perth77

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, gracias inmensas por su apoyo.

les mando chorro de besos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	4. Por siempre Capítulo final

Hola, hola, les comparto esta serie de escritos hechos para el evento denominado Terrytober en la Villa Granchester, es mi vision de Terry y Candy como famila ambientado en época actual, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para la finalidad de estos escritos.

Historia sin fines de Lucro.

los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, soy de Keiko Nagita.

Por siempre

Terry Graham Granchester

Las luces blancas del hospital de maternidad Rosh en la ciudad de Nueva York tenían a Terrence Graham en un estado de total alerta, que sentado en la sala de espera trataba de controlar sus nervios.

Con la cabeza sujeta con las manos, los codos sobre en sus rodillas a pesar del insistente movimiento de sus piernas, lo encontró su madre la señora y actriz retirada Eleonor Baker.

-Terry, hijo cálmate por favor- pedía la mujer angustiada ante el estado de alteración y ansiedad de su vástago.

-no puedo madre- contestó el joven castaño de aproximadamente veinticuatro años, alto y complexión atlética, ojos azules como los de su rubia madre- llevan más de dos horas y nadie sale a decirme nada, esto no va bien, lo sé- afirmó el joven.

-todo saldrá bien hijo, Candy es una mujer muy sana, fuerte y valiente, además no es el primer hijo que trae al mundo.

\- ¡Dios madre!, ¿Dónde está Helen?, Me olvidé de Ella- se sobresaltó al recordar a su pequeña hija de dos años.

-tu ranita está con la señorita pony, recuerda que vino de visita, está con ella en tu casa, no te preocupes, dios la mando para estar en estos momentos o no podría estar aquí contigo- le decía la mujer mientras con sus palmas masajeaba la ancha espalda de Terry- todo saldrá bien hijo.

-es que faltaban dos meses, ¿Que pudo haber pasado?, Ayer estaba bien, hoy vino a trabajar temprano, era su última semana antes de salir de licencia por la maternidad, ¡Estaba perfecta! Y ahora esto, yo...no sé qué voy a hacer si les pasa algo madre- la voz de Terry sonaba llena de angustia y desesperación.

-voy a buscarte algo para tomar estás muy alterado- dijo la ex actriz al ver como su hijo movía con insistencia los pies y se jalaba el cabello- no me tardo.

La rubia mujer se levantó para ir a la cafetería por algo para su hijo, ella también estaba muy preocupada por su nuera porque si le pasaba algo a ella o a su nieto su hijo podría volverse loco.

Terry se quedó solo en la salita, cerró los ojos un momento dejando caer la cabeza sobre la pared, cruzó los brazos recordando el momento en que, decidido a recuperar a la mujer de su vida, se armó de valor, preparó su equipaje para emprender un VIAJE e ir en su búsqueda, sobre todo después de recibir una carta donde le informaban que la susodicha estaba muy enferma, no lo pensó dos veces y dejó todo para ir con ella.

-familiares de Candice Granchester- dijo una voz femenina.

-soy su esposo- dijo Terry levantándose intempestivamente- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Puedo verla?, ¿Cómo está? - cuestionaba a la mujer que sorprendida de ver a Terry enmudeció por unos instantes.

Sin embargo, la joven recobró la compostura pues tenía cosas más importantes que decir antes de quedar desmayada ante la presencia del guapo y conocido actor.

-Señor Granchester, su esposa está bien, hubo una complicación y se le tendrá que hacer una cesárea para que ella y el bebé no sufran pero ella está bien, está consciente y de acuerdo, solo necesitamos que usted firme unas formas- dijo la joven enfermera rápidamente pues el castaño quedó pálido al escuchar la condición de su esposa- usted podrá pasar al quirófano, la señora dijo que usted insistiría y que era mejor dejarlo pasar, el doctor Frank su ginecólogo está de acuerdo y después de firmar usted vendrá conmigo a prepararse y poder estar con su esposa, ahora, ¿ha entendido usted lo que le dije señor Granchester?- inquirió la chica pues Terry había quedado mudo.

-yo...yo he entendido...mi esposa será operada, pero está bien, usted me dice que está bien ¿verdad? - preguntó titubeante.

-sí señor, ella está bien, está más preocupada por usted que por ella misma, así que, si me hace favor de firmar para poder prepararlo, ¿Está bien para usted? - la joven no dejaba de mirarlo, se había olvidado de los nervios ante su persona para atenderlo como un familiar más de otro paciente, pues al verlo tan consternado le dio mucha pena.

-mi...mi madre fue por algo para tomar...no debe tardar ...yo...debo decirle…- el joven castaño hablaba mecánicamente, estaba asustado y por un momento no sabía qué decir.

-está bien señor no se preocupe, por favor no debemos perder más tiempo, firme el consentimiento para llevarlo a preparar y pueda estar con su esposa, yo le avisaré a su madre si no ha llegado mientras usted está dentro el quirófano ¿Está de acuerdo?

-Sí, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Con manos temblorosas Terrence firmó los papeles que la paciente enfermera le tendía, después la chica le señaló el camino a seguir, entraron a una especie de vestidor donde le ayudaron a ponerse una ropa desechable para entrar, le cubrieron los zapatos, el pelo, se puso unos guantes, cubre bocas y al estar listo lo llevaron por un largo pasillo, el hombre estaba tan nervioso y consternado que no se daba cuenta del tiempo.

Al llegar a una puerta metálica se detuvo abruptamente, ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí?, Miró a la amable enfermera a su lado la cual aunque no podía verle bien la cara sabía que sonreía, respiro profundo y empujó las puertas, detrás de ellas otra puerta de cristal se corrió y pudo verla, su esposa, su Candy estaba ahí, acostada en la mesa de operaciones, con agujas en el brazo, un gorro cubriéndose sus rubios cabellos y aunque sonrió al verlo su rostro demacrado le indicó su real estado, ella también estaba asustada.

-estoy bien amor- dijo una cansada Candy extendiendo su mano para que su esposo tomará de ella.

\- ¡Candy! - exclamó con la voz quebrada- no entiendo...en la mañana...

-esta cosas pasan Terry, ahora procederemos con lo que se requiere para que tú esposa y tu hijo estén bien- dijo el doctor Timothy Frank ginecólogo y amigo de Candy y Terry- tu hijo es un rebelde y quiere nacer antes de tiempo, Candy rompió fuente y el niño está volteado, así que no haremos sufrir a ninguno de los dos, cuando tengamos al bebé el pediatra lo revisará y sabremos su condición, por ahora lo importante es traerlo a este mundo lo más rápido posible, ¿entiendes Terry?- cuestionó el galeno.

-sí...te entiendo...pero luego me explican que pasó, solo quiero que Candy y el bebé estén bien...tienes mi vida en tus manos doctor Frank- declaró el castaño sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

Unos momentos después los médicos y enfermeras ahí presentes se dispuso a llevar a cabo la operación, dieron instrucciones al padre pidiéndole que mientras trabajaban hablara con Candy que no quiso que la durmieran completamente para poder ver nacer a su hijo y estar con su esposo en ese momento tan especial, importante y aterrador.

Mientras los doctores comenzaban Terry comenzó a hablarle a Candy, la enfermera que lo había llevado hasta ahí le ofreció una banca y él se encontraba sentado tomando la mano de su esposa que temblaba, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas y mirándolo sin ver, estaba muy asustada, así que sacando valor de adentro de sí mismo busco la manera de mantenerla distraída esperando así que tanto ella como el lograrán superar el momento.

\- ¿te acuerdas pecas cuando fui a buscarte?, Estabas escondida en ese rancho perdido del mundo con tu tía Pony.

Candy lo miró sin comprender de momento lo que él decía, pero inmediatamente reaccionó al recordar también aquel encuentro luego de un mes de separación por un malentendido causado por una compañera de trabajo de Terry, una trampa montada para que ella viera y dejará a Terry a unos cuantos meses de su boda hacía un poco más de cuatro años.

-sí, lo recuerdo- contestó entre sonriente, nerviosa y emocionada.

-eras la visión más hermosa había visto jamás pecas- exclamó el castaño.

-si...claro...cuando llegaste como poseso pensando en que estaba muriendo y yo estaba tendida en el pasto bajo el árbol que está en la colina...yo toda dormida, con mis cabellos hechos un enredo, descalza, sin maquillaje y con unos shorts tan viejos y desgastados que daba pena, recuerdo muy bien ese encuentro Terry- concluyó la rubia remontándose a aquel día de verano.

En algún lugar de Indiana cerca del lago Míchigan se encuentra un lugar acogedor y lleno de amor conocido como "el hogar de pony", o el rancho de la tía Pony, ahí, dos buenas mujeres que con dedicación y cariño habían cuidado de su pequeña sobrina cuando por desgracia el hermano de estas y su cuñada perecieron en un accidente carretero.

Platicaban sentadas en el pórtico de la casa, y es que el verano había llegado y el aire de la tarde que refrescaba un poco el ambiente invitaba a sentarse para refrescarse del calor del medio día.

-pony, ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que hemos hecho? - inquirió Marie, su hermana- a lo mejor Dios nuestro señor no está de acuerdo- afirmó mientras se santiguaba.

-no creo que al padre celestial le guste que una de sus hijas sufra tanto hermana, y ya fue mucho tiempo, al menos lo que nosotras hemos visto, solo de imaginar el tiempo que estuvo sola con su pena me estruja el corazón- contestó pony, una mujer regordeta con cara amable y ojos vidriosos al pensar en la pena de su sobrina querida- ahora sólo nos queda esperar y que Dios disponga, sus caminos están llenos de misterio pero también de claridad- finalizó la mujer llevándose a la boca el vaso de limonada que tenía entre las manos.

\- ¡Pero decirle que Candy estaba enferma!, Es demasiado.

-no quedaba de otra hermana, son tal para cual, cabezotas y tercos, según lo que Candy nos contó ella se fue sin averiguar qué estaba pasando y Terry con ese carácter que tiene tampoco la busca porque está enojado porque ella no le permitió aclarar las cosas así que ni remedio.

-pero como que ya se tardó el muchacho ¿No crees hermana?

-con lo atrabancado que Candy ha contado que es seguramente al recibir la carta se le olvidó que en estos tiempos puedes tomar un avión de nueva York para aquí y seguro viene en auto.

\- ¡Pero hasta aquí solo se puede acceder a caballo!, ¿Y si no sabe montar?

\- ¡Por Dios hermana! Es inglés y de familia rica a esa gente les dan un caballo en lugar de una bicicleta.

\- ¿Pero de dónde va a sacar un caballo cuando vea que no puede seguir en auto?

-le dije a Tom que lo esperara en el camino, cálculo que hoy debe llegar.

\- ¡Santo Dios! - exclamó la mujer llevándose las manos al rostro consternada - ¡Tom sabe todo!, ¡Se van a agarrar a golpes!

-deja de inquietarte ¿Quieres?, Ya hablé con él y te aseguro que primero lo ayudará...los puños vendrán después- finalizó la regordeta mujer haciendo un guiño.

Candice White una hermosa e independiente mujer de veinte años se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto fresco, tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía triste al recordar aquel incidente unas semanas atrás, aquel que se tajo cortó la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba envuelta desde hacía dos años, nunca lo hubiera creído capaz, cuando conoció a Terry Granchester en la fiesta de su cumpleaños dieciocho organizado por sus amigos nació en ellos una atracción tan explosiva que los llevó a hacerse novios en menos de una semana de haberse conocido, tras dos años de convivencia, paseos y tardes románticas ambos decidieron que no podían seguir el uno sin el otro, cada día les era más difícil separarse por las noches y mantener las manos quietas, sólo por la educación que las tías le habían inculcado a Candy los detenía en sus momentos de desborde hormonal, pero como la envidia hacía una pareja como ellos no podía faltar, siempre le llegaban rumores de que Terry andaba con otras chicas o que se iba de fiesta con sus amigos, lo cual ella sabía no era cierto pues ellos pasaba todo el tiempo que la escuela les dejaba disponible para estar juntos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión ella pudo ver o creyó ver lo que nunca imaginó, bastó una llamada telefónica diciéndole que Terry estaba en un apuro para salir corriendo a verlo desde la universidad donde estudiaba enfermería hasta la de él que estudiaba artes escénicas y dramaturgia, llegó justo al tiempo que su "prometido" se encontraba en plena sesión pasional con una pelirroja de rulos perfectos conocida como Eliza Leagan, al menos lo que ella vio, no dio tiempo de nada más y se regresó por dónde vino, subió a su pequeño auto y condujo de un solo hasta Chicago y luego a Indiana directo a refugiarse en la casa que la vio crecer y con sus tías, les contó a la brevedad lo sucedido entre lágrimas amargas y cansancio de los días de viaje, sus tías comprendiendo la situación no le dijeron nada hasta el día siguiente que trataron de hacerla entrar en razón y ver si error: no haberse quedado a aclarar las cosas con Terry, por lo que ahora, después de más de un mes de haber dejado todo se sentía más triste que nunca pues había logrado desenredar varias cosas de aquella situación, pero al ver que Terry no le había llamado pensaba que él se había desilusionado de ella y estaba tan molesto que jamás la buscaría, y aquí estaba ella, llorando bajo el árbol en la colina de Pony como ella le decía.

Por el camino que llevaba la entrada principal del rancho Pony una polvareda se levantaba debido al galopar de un hermoso caballo blanco, sobre él un jinete que con maestría y elegancia llevaba las riendas de tan brioso animal.

Desde el pórtico las hermanas Ardley lo vieron descender con agilidad, corriendo llegó junto a ellas, visiblemente cansado, sucio y con evidentes muestras de una reciente pelea.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy? - preguntó el joven sus siquiera saludar

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa, solo atinaron a señalar hacia la colina donde su sobrina se encontraba, Terry asintió con la cabeza dando la media vuelta fue corriendo por ella.

\- ¿lo viste hermana?, ¡Que hombre!, Si tuviera treinta años menos! - dijo Pony llevándose las manos al pecho emocionada.

-no siquiera nos saludó, ¡Es un grosero! - exclamó Marie.

\- ¡Oh! Déjalo, está angustiado, más tarde lo hará- concluyó Pony.

En la colina un Terry jadeante llegó junto al cuerpo durmiente de Candy White.

\- ¡Candy!, Mi amor, háblame pecas, no me dejes- decía el joven con lágrimas en los ojos al verla tendida en el pasto inmóvil.

La rubia por su parte que se había quedado dormida del cansancio de tanto llorar escuchaba su voz entre sueños, los cuales eran la visión una y otra vez de su novio con aquella chica por lo cual cuando lo escucho comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿Porque Terry?, ¿Porque? - decía la chica aún dormida.

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos fuertes intentando consolarla a ella y él al mismo tiempo.

-no me voy amor, estaré aquí contigo... siempre...hasta el último momento de nuestras vidas- afirmaba el castaño abrazándola fuertemente.

Candy comenzó a salir de su letargo, poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que ya no soñaba, que Terry en realidad estaba ahí.

\- ¿Terry? - inquirió la rubia- ¿Eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Suéltame!, ¡No me toques!

\- ¡Pero Candy!, Vine por ti amor, para llevarte al médico, deben verte todos los doctores del mundo, te llevaré a donde sea para que sabes.

\- ¿Llevarme?, ¿A dónde rayos vas a llevarme?, Yo contigo no voy a ninguna parte! - exclamó la rubia soltándose de golpe y poniéndose de pie.

Por el exabrupto Candy se mareo y casi cae al suelo, si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que la sujetaron habría caído con muy poca gracia.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?, Tus tías me dijeron que estabas muy enferma, dejé todo para venir por tú.

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Enferma yo?, ¡Claro que no!, Y aunque lo estuviera no iría contigo a ninguna parte, perdieron morirme que ir contigo, ¡TRAIDOR! - concluyó la rubia al tiempo que se retiraba, soltándose de nuevo del abrazo del castaño.

-CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY, detente ahí para que hablemos o yo te detendré, no soy ningún traidor, las cosas no fueron así y tú no me diste oportunidad de hablar, así que! ¡DETENTE YA! - el castaño pasó de angustiado a furioso en un dos por tres, esa mujer lo ponía como un loco, lo exasperaba, lo inquietaba, lo sacaba de sus casillas pero… la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-!ya te dije que no!- la rubia seguía caminando, aunque con dificultad pues estaba descalza y las piedrecillas se le incrustan en la planta de los pies, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no entendía lo que él decía de enfermedades, su única enfermedad era él, ese hombre que la ponía loca, histérica, pero que a la vez le inspiraba ternura al verlo tan desaliñado, él que siempre estaba tan pulcro- !pero qué rayos estás pensando Candy!- se regañó a sí misma por sus desvaríos, estaba enojada con él, no, no sólo enojada, ¡furiosa!

El joven no pudo resistir más tiempo, llevaba días sin dormir, comiendo apenas un poco durante el viaje en auto, luego llegar y la frustración al no poder seguir porque el camino estaba inaccesible, luego aquel chico en el camino que si bien le prestó su caballo antes de eso le reclamó por Candy, si no fuera porque él sabía defenderse aquel vaquero lo habría golpeado, y ahora que por fin estaba ahí, resultaba que su dulce rubia "enferma" no lo parecía además de seguir en plan terco sin querer escucharlo, era demasiado para él y su carácter intempestivo, por lo que sin pensarlo más apresuró sus pasos hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- ¡He dicho que te vas conmigo y así será! - sin más la levantó fácilmente llevándola al hombro cual costal de papas, al ser ella de baja estatura y complexión delgada, él podía cargarla sin problema, pues él, alto, atlético y fuerte debido a su constante ejercicio no le implicaba esfuerzo- ¡Ya estoy harto de tu terquedad, estoy cansado, hambriento, sucio y acabo de darme cuenta que también timado!, Así que mejor ni le sigas que mi paciencia se me ha agotado.

\- ¡Bájame!, ¡No quiero verte!, ¡No quiero que me toques después de haber estado con esa araña pelirroja! - gritaba Candy al tiempo que le golpeaba la espalda con los puños- ¡Eres un bruto!, ¡Un traidor!, ¡Un...un…! - la chica no pudo terminar su perorata pues unas fuertes palmadas en su retaguardia cortaron de tajo sus insultos.

Las tías de Candy observan todo desde la distancia, sin duda ya no se arrepentían de lo que hicieron, estaban más que fascinadas con la interacción de aquellos dos jóvenes impetuosos pero que sabían se amaban fuertemente.

-disculpen por mis modales bellas damas, podrían proporcionarme un lugar para hablar con su necia sobrina- dijo el joven con una Candy sollozante al hombro.

-pase Terry, nosotras ya nos vamos, ¿Verdad Marie? - proclamó la tía Pony dándole un codazo a su hermana- pueden ir a la habitación de Candy, es la que está en el lado izquierdo al fondo del pasillo, nosotras vamos a tardar, se queda en su casa Terry- concluyó la mujer jalando del brazo a su hermana para llevarla consigo pues estaba a punto de contradecirla.

Las mujeres caminaban por un camino polvos, una de ellas rubia como Candy, con ojos verdes, reclamaba a su hermana el haber dejado solos a los jóvenes, sin embargo, también entendía, al final las hermanas Ardley siguieron su camino abrazada una a la otra, sonriendo pícaras al imaginar lo que sucedería al dejar aquel par de tórtolos cabezotas, eso sería sin duda alguna una explosión.

El llanto de un bebé sacó a Candy y Terry de sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta se habían perdido en aquella tarde maravillosa olvidando por un momento la situación que atravesaban.

\- ¡Felicidades papás!, Es un varón- comunicó el doctor Frank- está sano, aunque es prematuro y estará en la incubadora, pero si responde bien estoy seguro que en poco tiempo podrán llevarlo a casa, es tan terco como sus padres y no espero su tiempo para llegar a este mundo, Candy estará bien Terry, todo ha salido bien- concluyó el galeno.

El momento de angustia había pasado, si bien todavía tenían cosas que enfrentar, pero lo harían como siempre, como se lo prometieron un día, juntos.

Si bien la vida no es un cuento de hadas compartir cada minuto, cada día y cada año con las personas que amas la hacen, si no fácil, si más llevadera.

Muchos años después…

\- Abuelo, ¡Ya llegué! - grito una chica rubia cerrando la puerta de la entrada - ¿Dónde estás? - inquirió la chica buscando por los diferentes lugares de la casa.

\- Estoy aquí preciosa - contestó una tenue voz.

\- ¡Abuelo! - exclamó la rubia al verlo sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana- ¿Qué haces aquí?, Deberías estar en cama - regaño su nieta con los brazos en jarras mientras lo miraba ceñuda.

\- Deja de hacer esos gestos que te pareces más a tu abuela y ven a saludarme - rebatió el hombre sonriente- ¿Que me cuentas mi doctora favorita? - inquirió el hombre mientras le daba un abrazo a su nieta que se había acercado a él.

-Todavía no soy doctora abuelo, soy estudiante, me faltan como tres años- dijo la chica suspirando- pero no te hagas que te estaba regañando- dijo señalando con su índice- hace un poco de frío y la semana pasada estabas con gripe, no quiero que te pongas peor - comentó la chica con gesto triste - no quiero perderte también- concluyó abrazándolo de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh mi hermosa Elle, no te preocupes por este viejo! - manifestó el hombre ante el gesto aprensivo de su nieta- todavía tengo cuerda para rato, no te librarás de mi tan pronto mi monita pecas- afirmó el hombre sonriente.

\- ¡Abuelo!, ¡Deja de llamarme así!, Tienes suerte que la abuela ya no esté o te daría un coscorrón- exclamó divertida- recuerda que ella era la mona pecas no yo - concluyó señalándose.

\- Esta bien pequeña Elle, tu gana, pero ya que estás aquí... ¿Te importaría tocarme esa vieja melodía?, Hoy estoy algo melancólico, anoche soñé con tu abuela Candy y al ver este día tan maravilloso muchos recuerdos vienen a mí, y quisiera escuchar esa canción de cuna qué tantas veces intenté enseñarle y nunca aprendió, como pianista era muy buena enfermera- dijo Terry Granchester mirando fijamente a su nieta que era el vivo retrato de su difunta esposa Candice Granchester.

\- Claro que si bisabuelo, con gusto tocaré para ti, también soñé con ella ¿sabes?, Pero estaba tan alegre diciéndome que voy a ser una gran doctora que cuando la vi irse yo también me sentí feliz porque sé que ella está feliz, tú la hiciste muy feliz bisabuelo Terry, no estés triste, algún día la volveremos a ver.

\- Lo sé, pero deja de decirme bisabuelo, o te seguiré diciendo mona pecas.

\- Tú gana - dijo la chica haciendo énfasis en sus palabras- tocaré un rato para tú porque tengo que estudiar, y ya deja de ser tan cascarrabias- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la frente para luego dirigir sus pasos al viejo piano negro cerca de la ventana.

Mientras Elle Granchester bisnieta de Terry y Candice Granchester tocaba, el anciano Terry miraba por la ventana desde su cómodo lugar, suspirando al recordar a su esposa diciéndole que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, y que mientras tanto disfrutará de cada uno de sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos que nunca lo dejaban solo y hacían sus días más llevaderos, sobre todo esa chica sentada al piano que era tan parecida a su esposa y que al igual que ella le prodigaba un gran amor y alegría.

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño, el sol bañaba con su luz la gran recamara del patriarca de la familia, a su alrededor su familia, sus cuatro hijos, sus nietos y biznietos lo acompañaba en un silencio solemne, esperando.

-no estés triste pequeña Elle, dime… ¿Porque no te pusieron Candy como tú abuela? Si eres su vivo retrato- inquirió con voz tenue y cansada el anciano Terry.

-porque dijiste que solo había una Candy y esa era tuya abuelo y ya no hables, descansa- dijo la joven rubia aguantando con orgullo las lágrimas.

-sí, ya voy a descansar, tu abuela me espera ¿Sabes?

-estoy segura que si abuelo, estoy segura.

Terry cerró los ojos se sentía feliz, había cumplido su misión en este mundo y ahora iría a seguir siendo feliz por toda la eternidad junto a su Tarzán pecosa.

Mientras recorría un camino de luz llegó a sus oídos una dulce melodía, aquella que una vez el toco en el día más maravilloso de su vida, se vio a si mismo sentado en el taburete forrado con terciopelo rojo, sus dedos se deslizan como si tuvieran vida propia sobre las teclas blancas de marfil del piano negro, y es que mirarla a Ella, a su mujer mientras amamanta el fruto de su amor el alma se le llenaba de música, aquella que por muchos años sonó triste ahora invadía su pecho de felicidad, la que le fue negada por años, pero ahora...los ojos verdes de su esposa lo inspiraban, su risa franca le alegraba cada momento de su vida sus manos llenas del amor que dejó salir como notas musicales que arrullaban a su primogénita y conmovían su corazón.

Así escuchando las dulces notas Terry Graham Granchester, cerró los ojos a los noventa y dos años de edad, mientras su mano era sostenida por su nieta, su doctora favorita, Elle Granchester.

Se fue sonriendo, feliz, su esposa estaba ahí esperándolo, para recorrer el camino hacia la eternidad y estar juntos…por siempre.

Fin.

Por Rosi Kary Primrose

Para Terrytober de Villa Granchester

31 de octubre de 2019.

saludos a: Eli

Analilit

Perth77

saludos especiales a Blanca G que siempre me deja un mensaje, gracias por sus amables comentarios, con este capitulo doy por finalizada esta serie de historias :(, me encantó escribirlas.

Nos vemos hasta la proxima, por acompañarme.

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, gracias inmensas por su apoyo.

les mando chorro de besos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


	5. Jingle Bells

Hola, hola, les comparto esta serie de escritos hechos para el evento denominado Terrytober en la Villa Granchester, es mi vision de Terry y Candy como famila ambientado en época actual, algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para la finalidad de estos escritos.

Historia sin fines de Lucro.

los personajes de Candy Candy no me perteneces, soy de Keiko Nagita.

Sé que dije que ya había terminado pero... no me pude resistir, les comparto una historia más de esta fabulosa familia, espero que lo disfruten.

Jingles Bells

El escenario estaba dispuesto, luces, escenografía, sonido, todo había sido probado y ajustado, la directora, la señora Reynolds revisó hasta el último detalle, quería que todo quedará perfecto para el festival navideño de la primaria de la cual llevaba la batuta. La señorita Carson de primer año sería la maestra de ceremonias, y ya estaba lista para comenzar.

Más allá, tras bambalinas, una linda castaña de aproximadamente seis años de edad se asomaba de vez en vez buscando entre el público a una persona muy importante para ella además de su mamá que ya se encontraba en primera fila junto con su hermanito el muy inquieto William, su abuela, su abuelo y las tías Pony y Marie, pero no estaba él… su papá, ya sabía que no iría, pero en su mente infantil guardaba la ilusión de que él estuviera ahí.

-Helen ya debes estar con tus demás compañeros preciosa- dijo la señorita Carson al verla asomando la cabecita por las cortinas- ya vamos a comenzar, ve con tu maestra ¿Sí? - sugirió la mujer mientras le pasaba la mano por su melena rizada.

-Sí señora- respondió la niña bajando la cabeza para que la maestra no viera sus ojos llorosos.

Mientras se dirigía para reunirse con sus compañeros recordaba el día que su maestra les dijo del festival navideño.

-Bueno niños, antes de que nos retiremos a casita les tengo una noticia, el festival navideño de este año será el día diecisiete y a nuestro salón le tocará cantar un…

La maestra se vio interrumpida por los gritos entusiasmados de los pequeños.

-Calma, calma- indicaba la maestra con una señal de las manos- antes que se vayan van a pasar en orden a recoger esto, hay uno para cada uno- dijo moviendo una hoja de papel delante de los niños- aquí está la información para sus papás y la letra de la canción que vamos a interpretar, Helen Granchester- llamó la maestra a la castaña que era la única que estaba bien sentada y en silencio- hay una parte de la canción que cantarás en solitario así que…

De nuevo los niños gritaban y vitoreaban a su compañera.

\- ¿Yo? - inquirió la pequeña asombrada- ¿Por qué? - preguntó a su maestra.

-Porque cantas muy bonito nena- respondió la mujer sonriendo pues estaba segura que la niña lo haría muy bien ya que era muy talentosa a pesar de ser tan pequeña, aunque era algo tímida a veces pero la niña desde el inicio del curso demostró sus dotes artísticos sin presumir o vanagloriarse, al contrario, en las clases de música siempre ayudaba a sus compañeros a aprenderse alguna canción ya que tenía muy buena memoria y aprendía rápido, dejó con la boca abierta al maestro de música cuando le mostró que ya sabía tocar el piano a lo que le preguntaron si tomaba clases adicionales y ella contestó que no, que su papá le había enseñado desde más pequeña y su voz aunque infantil era afinada y dulce, así que la maestra escogió la canción que creyó más adecuada para ella, y viendo la reacción de los demás niños supo que todos estaban contentos por ello- lo harás perfecto- concluyó.

Cuando salió de la escuela vio a su mamá en la entrada, subió a la camioneta y durante el trayecto a casa iban platicando su día, le contó a su madre lo que había pasado al final de las clases, su madre gritaba, aplaudía, la miraba por el espejo retrovisor entusiasmada, Helen reía con los gestos que hacía cada que hablaba y no veía la hora de decirle a su papá.

La noticia de su participación en el festival fue tomada con gran alboroto, sus abuelos prometieron adelantar su viaje para estar ese día acompañándola, sus tías a pesar de ser mujeres mayores y vivir lejos también se comprometieron ir hasta Nueva York a verla.

Durante la tarde mientras hacía sus deberes estuvo pendiente de la llegada de su padre que ese día había ido a una junta de trabajo en el teatro.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - exclamó una voz varonil cruzando el umbral de la puerta de entrada- ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien? - inquirió el hombre ante el silencio reinante de lugar, pocos segundos después escuchó risas y gritos provenientes del segundo piso, miró a su izquierda al tiempo que una pequeña castaña de cabellos rizados bajaba corriendo las escaleras para luego lanzarse a sus brazos de un brinco.

\- ¡Papi!, Llegaste- canturreo la niña aferrándose al cuello de su padre mientras él le daba un sonoro beso en las tersas mejillas.

-Estoy en casa ranita, ¿Qué tal tu día eh? - inquirió el hombre llevándola en los brazos mientras caminaba hacia la escalera donde su esposa bajaba con calma llevando de la mano a un pequeño rubio que luchaba por soltarse- buenas tardes amor- saludó a su esposa depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios-! Ey campeón!, ¿De nuevo quisiste usar el pasamanos de resbaladilla? - preguntó al niño revolviendo sus rubios cabellos, pero con la vista clavada en su esposa.

-Casi no llego a tiempo esta vez- respondió Candy- te lo juro Terry que este niño vino recargado- declaró la mujer lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Venga campeón, ¿Le has dado lata a mamá? - cuestionó al tiempo que se inclinaba para cargarlo con el brazo libre pues seguía cargando a la niña.

Willy reía mientras su padre lo levantaba, a su tierna edad se sentía en las nubes de tan alto que su padre lo sostenía.

\- ¿Cena? - preguntó el hombre a su esposa que lo miraba aliviada ante su presencia pues para ser la seis de la tarde se veía a punto de desfallecer de cansancio.

-Sí, pero necesito que vigiles a Willy o nadie cenará hoy- respondió la mujer.

-De acuerdo- afirmó llevando a los dos niños en brazos hasta la cocina mientras su esposa se sostenía de la parte trasera de su abrigo que no había alcanzado a quitarse, escuchó como ella arrastraba los pies, luego sintió como dejaba caer su frente en su ancha espalda, sonrió feliz de estar con ellos y poder ayudar a Candy con sus hijos.

Mientras Candy Granchester se desplazaba por la cocina Terry, Helen y el travieso Willy ocupaban la barra del desayunador, el niño estaba sentado en una de sus piernas mientras él la sacudía simulando un terremoto a lo que el niño reía y hacía ruidos con los labios, Helen por su parte contaba a su padre lo que había hecho en la escuela y le daba la noticia de su participación en el festival, cuando Terry escuchó "cantar", "festival navideño", "dieci algo de diciembre" detuvo sus movimientos y volvió la vista a su esposa.

Candy que los miraba por el rabillo del ojo percibió el cambio súbito de su esposo y dejó de picar las zanahorias clavando su vista en los azules ojos de su esposo, encontrando en su mirada una pregunta silenciosa que ella respondió.

-Diecisiete de diciembre en el auditorio de la escuela a las seis de la tarde- dijo la rubia en voz alta sin quitar la mirada de Terry, que cuando escuchó soltó quedamente un "MIERDA".

Acto seguido un trozo de zanahoria se estampó en su cabeza, volvió la mirada a Candy que le hizo una seña de que se callara blandiendo en sus manos una zanahoria entera lista para ser lanzada.

El castaño la miró compungido y bajó a Willy de sus piernas para sentarlo en una silla junto a él, luego se dirigió a la niña que lo miraba sonriendo.

-Mi ángel- dijo triste mientras tomaba su carita entre sus manos- cariño mío, hoy tuve junta de trabajo ¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntó a la niña.

-Sí- respondió la castaña.

-Bueno pues… en la junta nos dijeron que habrá una función a beneficio de los niños desamparados, ¿Sábes quiénes son?

-Sí papi, los que no tienen papá y mamá.

-Bueno pues… será en tres semanas, el mismo día que tú festival.

Candy y Terry se miraron, no había palabra que decir, él ya se había comprometido y lo llevaría a cabo a pesar de todo.

-Entonces… entonces ¿no irás? - inquirió la niña todavía no comprendiendo bien las palabras dichas por su padre.

-Mi ranita con pecas, prometo hacer todo lo posible para estar ese día contigo, pero no puedo asegurarte nada- besó su frente mientras sostenía su cabeza- ya he firmado el contrato- declaró el hombre mirando a Candy, en sus ojos reflejaba tristeza.

Helen entonces comprendió que su papá no estaría para verla cantar, sus ojitos azules idénticos a los de su padre se llenaron de lágrimas, Willy sentado en una silla no entendía pero inclinó la cabeza mirando a su hermana y también comenzó a llorar, el gran hombre sentado junto a ellos sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, se odio a sí mismo por haber lastimado a su niña y de paso a su otro hijo, los acercó a su pecho amplio y fuerte besando sus cabezas, miró a su esposa que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para ir junto a ellos y fundirse en un abrazo apretado con su pequeña familia.

Después de un momento Candy siempre tratando de buscar lo positivo en todo hizo una sugerencia:

-Helen, papá debe cumplir con su responsabilidad, y tú con la tuya, pero, así como a veces ayudamos a papá a ensayar él puede hacer lo mismo contigo, así, aunque no esté ese día te verá hacer lo mismo ¿Qué te parece? - inquirió la rubia a la niña mientras le limpiaba la cara.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió la niña alargando la sílaba.

Terry todavía sentado en la silla soltó a los niños para luego pasar su brazo largo y fuerte por la cintura de su esposa que a su vez pasó el suyo por sus hombros dándole un beso en la suave cabellera.

-Gracias- susurró el castaño dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposa mientras los niños ya corrían para la sala.

-Ve con ellos mientras termino de preparar la cena- dijo Candy palmeando su espalda.

-Sí señora- respondió Terry levantándose, pero llevando consigo a Candy elevándola del piso con un solo brazo, la rubia soltó una risita mientras él hundía la cabeza entre sus senos absorbiendo su aroma y calidez, Candy por su parte cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, pero inmediatamente le dio una palmada en el hombro, sus hijos estaban despiertos y en la otra habitación.

-Deja esto para más tarde, ve a jugar con tus hijos y sobre todo ve a vigilar a ese maremoto tuyo antes que se suba a la lámpara del techo- pidió Candy.

Terry la bajó dándole un beso breve pero lleno de pasión.

\- ¡Te amo pecas! - exclamó- termina la cena para qué luego se duerman temprano- dijo haciéndole un guiño y luego palmearle el trasero a su esposa dió la media vuelta y se fue dejando a una Candy sonrojada, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Durante las siguientes semanas, así como sugirió Candy Terry ocupaba sus tardes libres ensayando con Helen, se aprendió los lugares que ocuparían los compañeros de su hija, a veces le tocaba ser Paula, otras era James algunas era Meredith, reía igual que un niño moviendo la cadera, dando palmadas y girando en círculo.

Así llegó el día de la presentación de ambos Granchester, uno de ellos, el mayor haciendo la representación del Grinch en la obra navideña de la compañía de teatro para la que trabajaba y la otra, más pequeña en el festival de su escuela.

El festival dio inicio, la maestra de ceremonias dio la bienvenida a los padres de familia presentes y agradeció a todos por su colaboración.

-Como primer número tendremos al grupo de sexto grado que nos presentará la melodía noche de paz en flauta.

Uno, dos tres números y el momento llegó, el grupo de primer grado estaba haciendo fila para poder entrar y hacer su participación, todos bien formados, las niñas con sus faldas circulares en color rojo, mallas blancas, botas negras, su blusa blanca de manga larga con cuello de tortuga y gorro navideño rojo coronando sus cabezas, los niños con jeans azules y camisas rojas también portaban los gorros, pero al contrario de las niñas el de ellos era blanco.

Las campanillas que daban inicio a la canción comenzaron a sonar, un grupo de veinticuatro niños salieron del lado derecho del escenario, ordenados por parejas y orden de estatura se fueron colocando sobre las marcas que previamente la maestra había colocado anticipando a que alguien pudiera confundirse u olvidarse de su lugar, en el centro Helen Granchester que con micrófono en mano buscó con la mirada a su mamá, que tras el lente de una cámara de vídeo le hacía señales con el pulgar.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
now the jingle hop has begun

Palmada derecha, palmada izquierda, giro sobre el mismo lugar, de nuevo palmadas.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
in the frosty air.

Dos pasos hacia atrás, pasos clásicos de rock tomando la mano del compañero de junto, soltarse del amigo y ahora caminar al centro para cantar la siguiente parte sola mientras los demás daban palmadas al ritmo de la música.

Helen tomó aire, un poco triste pensó en su papá, hubiera querido que estuviera ahí, pero recordaba lo que le dijo su mamá cuando llegaron al lugar "hazlo como si él de verdad te viera, así cuando vea el vídeo se pondrá muy feliz" y así lo haría, sin embargo, al momento de decir la primera línea...

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh

Además de la voz de Helen por el micrófono se escuchó una voz profunda y masculina.

Del lado dónde habían salido los niños, se asomaba un hombre alto, de ojos azules vestido igual que los varones, jeans azules, playera manga larga cuello de tortuga y gorro navideño blanco, se situó detrás de Helen cuidando no tapar con su cuerpo a ningún otro niño.

Helen sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose de la gente que los observaba siguió cantando acompañada de Terrence Granchester mejor conocido como Terry Graham el cual dejó con la boca abierta a espectadores y maestros.

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
that's the jingle bell rock

Todos los niños incluyendo Terry se tomaron de las manos para juntos girar hacia la derecha, un paso levantar pie izquierdo, otro paso y levantar pie derecho, regresar a su lugar y luego levantar las manos girando sobre sí mismo.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
in the frosty air

Palmada derecha, palmada izquierda tomar la mano del compañero de junto y pasos de rock, como Terry no tenía compañero, pero sabía qué lugar ocupar tomó la mano de Helen y de Meredith que bailaban y reían pues él era muy alto y tenía que inclinarse un poco para sostenerles las manos.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle…

Girar sobre el mismo lugar, pasos de rock, poner las manos sobre la cadera moviéndolas de un lado a otro, después agitar las manos y por último mano derecha al frente poniéndose de lado, mantenerla agitando hasta el final de la canción, cuando comenzará de nuevo pararse derecho hacer una reverencia al público y salir ordenadamente por el mismo lugar por el que entraron sólo que al finalizar el estruendo de los aplausos, los chiflidos y los gritos de emoción por parte de los presentes impedía al grupo retirarse, Terry tomó la mano de su hija del lado derecho y del izquierdo el de Meredith y estás a su vez el de los demás niños, Terry les indico que levantarán las manos para hacer una reverencia todos juntos, la maestra de ceremonias, la señorita Carson, tuvo que intervenir para que los niños pudieran salir y así continuar con el festival y no tener retrasos para los demás participantes.

-Gracias papitos, despidamos a los niños de primer grado y a nuestro invitado sorpresa, gracias señor Graham, es un honor tenerlo con nosotros- decía la maestra emocionada pues el hombre sorprendió a todos minutos antes cuando llegó corriendo justo cuando los niños comenzaban a acomodarse en el escenario, explicó brevemente ser el padre de Helen y que era una sorpresa para ella pues él no debía estar ahí si no trabajando, de momento la maestra y la directora que estaban ahí se sorprendieron de saber que la hija del actor Terrence Graham estudiará en su escuela pues en los archivos de admisión eran otros los apellidos de la alumna y el hombre hasta ese día no había ido a la escuela para nada lo que no era de extrañarse pues casi siempre las mamás eran las que asistan a las juntas, algún padre soltero o las abuelitas de los alumnos y está niña en particular era la madre que siempre pasaba por ella y a la que conocían muy bien pues era una mujer muy sencilla y amable, no se lo pensaron dos veces y la señora Reynolds le dejó subir, tan nerviosa estaba por hablar con el guapo castaño de ojos matadores y sonrisa que derretía que olvidaron darle un micrófono el cual no hizo falta debido a la experiencia y gran voz del actor.

\- ¡Viniste papi viniste! - exclamaba Helen brincando sostenida de ambas manos por su padre.

-No podía dejar de venir ranita, no me lo hubiera perdonado- declaró el castaño agachándose para abrazar a la niña.

El festival siguió su curso, Terry se quedó a un lado pues el lugar estaba lleno y no había donde sentarse, con paciencia presenció los números musicales hasta el último para luego ser llamado de nuevo por la directora para dirigir unas palabras a los niños y al público.

Terry se sintió un poco incómodo ante la petición, pero siendo que lo habían dejado intervenir aceptó subir de nuevo al escenario, dirigió sus felicitaciones a los niños, saludó a los demás padres de familia y agradeció a la señora Reynolds y a los demás maestros por su labor en la educación de los niños.

Finalizado el evento la familia Granchester-Ardley tuvo que esperar al menos una hora a qué Terry se tomara fotografías y firmara autógrafos a casi toda la concurrencia, después de eso todos se retiraron hacia la casa familiar para pedir pizzas y cenar todos juntos.

En casa mientras cenaban Terry contaba como al estar por comenzar la caracterización de su personaje sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la carita triste de Helen por lo que fue a hablar con Robert el director y productor exponiendo la situación, el hombre entendió pues también alguna vez tuvo hijos pequeños y se perdió de muchas experiencias con ellos por andar trabajando, por fortuna el suplente de Terry estaba presente por lo que tomó su lugar para que el pudiera retirarse, solo un inconveniente habría, "Terry estás incumpliendo un contrato por lo que tendrás que pagar una penalización monetaria a los organizadores" le recordó Robert a lo que él le dijo que no le importaba pues valía más estar con su hija que unos cuantos cientos de dólares, Robert sonrió, " yo pagaré la mitad, ve a disfrutar de esa familia tuya tan maravillosa y le das muchos besos de mi parte a Helen, a William y sobre todo a Candy" eso último lo dijo guiñando un ojo a Terry viendo como este ponía cara de pocos amigos pero se aguantó pues el hombre además de ser su director era también un gran amigo, palmeó su espalda con fuerza y respondió:

-Eso último lo haré con mucho entusiasmo amigo- dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia su auto pues tenía el tiempo justo para llegar.

Compartir la cena con toda la familia era agotador, aunque Eleonor la madre de Terry, la tía Pony y la tía Marie se ofrecieron a ayudar a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos Candy y Terry no lo permitieron, en lugar de eso les pidieron llevarán a los niños a dormir, sobre todo a Richard el padre de Terry que quedó al cuidado de su nieto el muy travieso William Richard Granchester.

Todos subieron a dormir, la casa de Candy y Terry no era muy grande tenía tres habitaciones, una era de ellos y la otra de Helen y Willy, la tercera era para las visitas, pero esta vez estaban todos, por lo que Richard y Eleonor tomaron la habitación de huéspedes y las tías se acomodaron con los niños.

Abajo Terry y Candy se aseguraron de tener puertas y ventanas bien cerradas, alarma puesta y luces apagadas, tomados de la mano subían con parsimonia las escaleras, agotados de tan frenético día.

-Eres un gran padre Terry- dijo Candy apretando la mano del castaño.

-Tú también- respondió a su rubia esposa.

\- ¿También soy un gran padre? - bromeo la mujer.

-Sabes a que me refiero pecosa insolente- dijo sonriendo soltando la mano de Candy para abrazarla por los hombros mientras seguían avanzando.

-Te mereces un premio, pero…- dijo la rubia deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras.

\- ¿Pero? - inquirió el hombre sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde acabó ese gorro que traías puesto? - inquirió la rubia coqueta.

\- ¿Quieres hacer travesuras eh pecas? - respondió el hombre sonriendo de medio lado.

\- ¿Tú no? ¿Papá dejó todo y voy a ver a mí hija?

\- ¿Aunque haya casa llena?

-Es lo más emocionante ¿no crees?

-Ya te estás tardando Candice Granchester- declaró el castaño mostrando el gorro blanco que colgaba de las presillas delanteras de sus pantalones, pues desde que habían salido del auditorio de la escuela de Helen lo había colgado ahí.

La pareja subió corriendo lo que les faltaba de las escaleras, riendo quedamente para no despertar a sus hijos que para esa hora seguro ya estaban dormidos, y a sus visitas que con seguridad también ya dormían.

Lo que no alcanzaron a ver fue a unas mujeres mayores fisgoneando por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de los niños, que sonrojadas pero contentas veían a la feliz pareja comportarse como unos chiquillos, eso sí muy felices y enamorados.

Fin.

Por: Rosi Kary Primrose.

13/12/2019

Feliz navidad chicas hermosas, que pasen unas fiestas maravillosas en compañía de su familia y de las personas que más quieran y recuerden que les mando chorro de besos al otro lado de la pantalla ;)


End file.
